Ottlossi
Ottlossi is the capital of Kraanariik . With 1.543.000 inhabitants it is the largest city of the Kingdom by far, only rivaled by Suursadam , and provides a home to a large part of of the population. Districts *White City - The White city is the district for upper class citizens. Its construction has been ordered and planned by King Ott 'the Brave', who unified the nation and officially founded Ottlossi. It is famous for all the white houses that also gave the district its name. The port of the city is also located here, just like the Chamber of Commerce (the building to the right of the picture) and the Royal Palais. This district has got only few inhabitants compared to the others. *Old City - Like the name hints at, this district is the oldest of the city. Before King Ott founded the White City, the Old City was the only city in this area, back then being called Metsküla. After being forced to merge with the White City it evolved into the centre of the city, with both middle and lower class living there. The City Hall and the largest market of the capital with its pompous fountain are located here. This district has got a medium size of inhabitants. The main entrance to the capital with its large gate and the Jassalok tower (backround) are unofficially also considered to be an own district, but with only few inhabitants and only few land too small and therefore part of the Old City. The large gate is the main distinctive mark of the city and called Eeselvärav. *Põrgukohtamaa & Mustuslin - 'Hell on Earth' & 'Dirt City' are the newest and most populated districts to the East and the West of the capital. They are, due to the increased risk of illnesses, outside of the inner city wall, but to their safety surrounded by extra built walls. They are home to the poor, the mad and the sick. Those two districts have got far too much inhabitants. Sights Ottlossi has, despite its rather short lifetime for now, quite a few sights. The best known might not be a special building, but the whole district of the White City, due to this unique white buildings. Due to the fact that the city grows day by day the White City is also still not completed yet. The Royal Palais in this district is nothing special itself, but the relicts of battles and other important events inside the building are an impressive collection. Religious sights are another important part of the city. Currently the best known is the Jassalok tower, one of the highest buildings in Ottlossi, if not the highest. It has been built to honor the god of gods, Jassalok. Another religious building is the Temple of Ônna, the Goddess of fortune and daughter of Jassalok, with the Statue of Vallia, her sister and Goddess of War. The Statue is planned to be around 30 metres high and the two outer wings of the Temple are going to serve as school and education insititutions of Ottaismic official. It will be built in the White City. Eeselvärav is the large gate that is entry to the city. Back in time it helped to defend Metsküla very well and already survived several assaults. In 1142 the interior of the gate had been damaged due to a fire, but around four years later the last bit had been completely repaired. Its name, translated, is Donkey Gate, because the first creature to cross it was a donkey that had gone wild and ran through it before the King could even set one step into it. This accident caused the King to ban all donkeys from passing through that gate. The City Hall in the Old City is a large and crested building that impresses on first sight. It's not huge, but in perfect size in comparison to the rest of the marketplace. Another nice sight is the pompous fountain in the middle of the market. It has been built to honor the newly-gained neutrality of the city.